1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walking motion assisting device which applies a force from an actuator to a leg of an agent through an orthosis mounted on the leg to assist the leg in walking motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technical approach to perform a walking training for an agent on a treadmill by assisting the motions of a leg of the agent through a walking motion assisting device mounted on the leg thereof (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,233, Japan Patent No. 4185108, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-275283).
However, sometimes in the walking training the agent cannot lift a leg to step forward, and consequently the leg is left on the belt of the treadmill and will be moved backward. In this case, it is quite often that a caregiver has to help the agent in lifting the leg thereof so as to step forward or motions like that, which causes great burden to the caregiver.